


Play It Sam

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is back at the bar and this time the patrons are even stranger! Sequel to A Duck And A Hippo Walk Into A Bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Sam

Water? Is that water trickling down my bare skin? Where am I? A shower...that would be a good idea. Ease these sore muscles. Might do something for this ache in my head too. But wait...this water's not warm. He turns his eyes skyward. That's rain. Must get inside. With a sudden urgency he runs up the street, opens a door and walks into the smoky bar.

He shakes his head and blinks a couple of times to clear the droplets of rain from his eyes. Where's the color gone? Why is everything in black and white? Oh, I get it...it's a movie. Starring very, very special agent Anthony D. DiNozzo as...I don't know. Perhaps I should investigate the situation. He walks slowly to the back of the room and casually leans against the wall in a darkened corner; just a typical guy checking out the women in the bar.

Only there aren't that many of them around. And how did this green fairy mojito get in my hand? This is certainly not my drink though I sure could use one. He cautiously takes a sip. Now what is going on here? Why are those pigtailed bats in the booth across the room watching me with such concern...?

"Play it Sam". The commanding voice cuts through his thoughts. Yay, someone finally got the quote right. People always think it's "Play it again Sam". That's actually the title of a whole other movie. Woody Allen I think. Has little Timmy been brushing up on his movie trivia? I love, love, love the McGeek. Though it doesn't really sound like him...

Oh. Oh. I'm at Rick's. Where else would a movie buff go to get out of the rain? He smiles and nods to the penguins wearing bowling shoes (could one of them be Abby's friend Sister Rosita?) who are obviously checking him out from their seats at the bar. A cat with blood stained paws is pulling a director's chair up to the bar for a dog wearing a medal. Next to them a group of corgis are chatting at the top of their voices.

Nearby a couple of horses are discussing someone's lost contacts...he strains to catch their words over the bandana wearing ninja turtle in a slinky blue dress who is pacing the stage at the front of the room as she/he/it sings...something about "rusted brandy in a diamond glass"...back to the horses...it's their boss whose contacts are lost.

Boss? Bosses shouldn't lose things. They need to set an example. Have rules. Rules...  
Treat their subordinates with respect. He finds himself absently rubbing the back of his head as he watches a large and vaguely familiar bug approach him.

"Hey Tony."  
The voice is unmistakable. "Dorny? Is that you?"  
"Sure is. Got my teeth fixed this afternoon."  
"Your teeth?" He feels this is information he should already know but can't quite recall  
"After that whole dentist planting a bug in my tooth thing."  
"Ah."  
"Should not be a problem now."  
"Why's that?"  
The bug opens his mouth to reveal two shiny rows of mini-Dornegets as teeth.

What is going on here? Tony drains his drink as Dorny bug walks to the front of the room and starts chatting with the singer. He looks around again. In the booth nearest him two dogs are arguing...something about a bishop...Tony the German shepherd in favor and Toni the Jack Russell against. What's this green stuff on the walls? Poison ivy? What an odd decorating choice. It is better than the horrible orange that's peeking through in places. Is it on the ceiling too?

He looks up as a swarm of robot-caterpillars shrieking about a new blue secretary start flying around his head. "Shoo. Shoo. Get lost." They take no notice and he reaches out his arms to swat them. Crash. What's this? I can't stretch my arms? I'm in a box? What is this a coffin? A COFFIN...?

He starts to thrash around helplessly. "No. No. Too young to die" he murmurs.

"Tony. Tony wake up. Wake up."  
He blinks then opens his eyes to find a very concerned face staring down at him.  
"Abs?"  
"You okay?"  
"Not sure. Where am I?"  
"We didn't want to leave you alone in case there were lingering side effects from you being drugged."  
"I'm on your box sofa bed." He grins.  
"Yeah. We were watching a movie but you fell asleep. Then I heard you muttering so I came to check on you. That must have been one hinky dream you had. You're drenched in sweat."  
"Can I take a shower? I feel much better now."  
"I'll get some fresh towels. Then since we're both awake maybe we can finish the movie. I could make popcorn."  
"Abby, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
A short time later as they start to watch the movie the fog rolls in.


End file.
